


[Podfic] what do i do (without you)

by Anonymous



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: nastya goes Out. brian is left with the effect this has on jonny.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous, Just Some Podfics





	[Podfic] what do i do (without you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what do i do (without you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143134) by [springty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springty/pseuds/springty). 



**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [ what do i do (without you) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143134)

**Author:** [springty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springty/pseuds/springty)

**Reader:** Anonymous

**Length:** 9:48

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/3/items/without-you-to-upload/without%20you%20to%20upload.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appriciated!!


End file.
